


Better Than a Revenge Fantasy

by ashisfriendly



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dry Humping, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/pseuds/ashisfriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie has a very good, very solid idea on how to make her ex boyfriend jealous. It just doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than a Revenge Fantasy

“What?” 

Leslie pats Ben’s back as he chokes on his Pepsi. They’re studying at her house, books and paper scattered around her bedroom floor with their laptops in front of them, which is all very normal for a weekday afternoon.

Asking Ben to give her hickeys to make her ex boyfriend jealous? That’s not so normal.

Leslie is sure it’ll work. It was April’s suggestion and April has _two_ boyfriends so she knows a lot more than Leslie. Also, Ben’s her friend, her very good friend, and it’s just sucking and bruising her skin. She could even buy him that new _Game of Thrones_ book when it comes out as a thank you or something.

Ben finally stops coughing and wipes his eyes. He doesn’t look at her as he struggles to respond to her request. 

“I, I, I am just not sure if this is what… I mean, did you say hickey?”

“Hickeys,” Leslie clarifies.

“Good lord.” Ben runs his hands through his hair, leaving it a complete mess. She smiles at him, hopeful. “You think that will make Mark jealous?”

Leslie nods, confident. Ben turns back to his biology textbook and flips a few pages for no reason and then he sighs. 

“Fine, okay, right, yes. Sure. Sure.” 

He agrees in various ways a few more times as he nods. Leslie claps her hands and bounces, excited and relieved. She was worried Ben wouldn’t do it or that he’d be weird, and he’s definitely being weird, but it’s not too bad and once he does it, he’ll realize there’s nothing to be worried about. They’re friends and friends can give each other hickeys. 

“Great!” Leslie says, and she turns back to her laptop, typing away some more lines of her essay on Things Fall Apart. 

She’s trying to think of the MLA rules for long quotations, when she feels Ben’s fingers in her hair. Leslie’s throat tightens and her heart thumps in her ears, a rush of heat going up her chest. She doesn’t move, but goosebumps sprout along her skin as Ben’s fingers slide along her neck.

“Sorry,” Ben whispers and his touch disappears.

“No!” she yells. Leslie swallows. “No, no, good -- this is good.”

“Are you sure, I just thought we might as well now since tomorrow is Friday and--”

“Yes, yes! You’re right.” 

Leslie nods and glances at him before looking away again. She stares at her hands as her fingers rub together. 

Leslie doesn’t like Ben, she’s never liked Ben, like-liked him, but she’s never felt that way before, either. Usually, when boys touch her, she feels nervous and her stomach is so knotted and she’s so worried that she can’t enjoy any of it. Kissing is nice and all but she’s constantly thinking about what she tastes like, how her tongue is moving, if she put on the right perfume. When Ben touched her, just grazed her neck and hair, she was purely electrified.

“Should I… move?” 

She looks to Ben and he’s eyeing her neck as he shakes his head. Heat pools in her stomach and she lets out a shaky breath, tilting her head to the side to present him with more of her skin. He licks his lips and a small sound creeps through the back of Leslie’s throat. 

Ben’s eyes snap to hers and he asks if she’s okay. She nods and Ben continues to move forward. His thumb goes over her jawline toward her ear and when he reaches her hair, the rest of his fingers follow and push the strands back. His hand settles on the back of her neck and she closes her eyes as his lips fall on her skin.

His lips are warm and soft, leaving a breath of a kiss before he lifts up and dips down again to graze her skin once more. The fingers cradling her head are pressing harder than his mouth. He moves closer to the front of her throat, kissing just underneath her chin and then nudging her jaw with his nose to get her to tilt her head back. She can’t remember which way is up or how breathing works anymore, but she can follow his directions to move her head back and Ben kisses her harder. 

Leslie hums and Ben pulls her closer and opens his mouth on her flesh. His tongue circles and he nips down gently. Leslie gasps and Ben softens again, leaving a light kiss where his teeth just scraped her skin. He nips again, alternating between nice kisses, swirls of his tongue, and bites. She doesn’t realize she’s moved a hand to his thigh until she digs her nails into the denim and Ben bites down before flattening his tongue and sucking.

It stings, but the pain turns into something hot and electric that buzzes around her skin, through her veins, and down between her legs. _Woah_ , that’s new. That’s new, and amazing. She moves her hand up his thigh and he drags his tongue across her neck and claims a new spot to start kissing and nipping, while his last destination still burns. 

Her hand shakes as she moves it to the back of his neck, sliding up into his hair and pulling him closer. He groans, his teeth sinking into her. Leslie gasps and then moans when his tongue starts moving and yelps and then sighs as he sucks. He spends more time on this spot, sucking hard before gently kissing the forming bruise. She wishes she could see him do this but all she can see is his hair and a small glimpse of one of his shut eyes. Even with her limited view, Ben looks cute -- no -- hot. Sexy. He’s incredibly sexy. 

Ben sucks hard, really hard and Leslie hisses before he pulls away. His thumb moves over the spot and he leans over and kisses it before looking at her. 

“You okay?” Ben asks. “Sorry if--”

“No, no, it’s good,” Leslie says but it takes her a few tries to form the words. He moves away and Leslie grabs his arm. “I, uh, think I need more.”

Ben’s mouth, wet and swollen, tilts into an unsure grin. “Yeah?”

Leslie nods. “Yeah.

He nods and a determined look passes across his face before he moves in front of her. He leans forward and Leslie almost thinks he’s going to kiss her and her heart jumps in her throat. He doesn’t, though. He pinches her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilts her head up and ghosts kisses along her throat. He dips lower until he’s right above her collarbone and locks his lips there.

“Ah,” Leslie sighs, planting her hands down behind her and leaning back.

“Okay?” Ben asks, lips moving over her skin. His breath is hot and the heat spreads like wildfire.

“Uh huh.”

Leslie feels his smile on her neck. He scrapes his teeth on her skin and then kisses again, his tongue licking and lips puckering in soft teases that make her toes curl. His shampoo smells good, very boyish and cute, and Leslie threads her fingers through his hair. He leans into her and opens his mouth, pursing his lips and sucking. Sometimes, his teeth bite down for a bit, just until the pain is almost too much and then he lets go, kissing the skin as if he’s sorry. He shouldn’t be; not at all.

Ben slides his tongue up her throat, until his head tilts and he kisses right under her chin. He pulls away and Leslie takes so long to open her eyes, the sensations and numb pain along her neck still pulsing in his absence. She moves her chin back down, inhaling, and on the exhale she opens her eyes.

Ben’s lips are still plump, still red and wet. His eyes are dark, almost the color of his coffee in the morning when he orders one from JJ’s when she begs him to stop there before school. She scans the rest of him, the weak stubble he’s growing on his face, the bob of his Adam’s apple, the absolute disarray his hair is in. She wants to kiss him, right on his really talented mouth. 

So she does, leaning forward, the spots on her neck still burning, she kisses him right on the lips.

He stiffens but quickly moves, putting his hands on her waist and opening his mouth to taste her. He tastes like Pepsi and sunshine. She shivers as he flicks his tongue on the tip of hers, pulling away to adjust his position and Leslie moves forward to capture his lips again. 

Ben falls back a little against her bed. He pulls a textbook from behind his back and they both laugh, bumping teeth and tongues until they find their groove again. It’s hard to imagine she’s never wanted to kiss Ben before this moment, but it’s true. She wishes she could go back in time and tell herself to get it together because kissing Ben? It’s better than debate club and Model UN combined. 

Leslie’s body is overheating and her stomach and chest are swirling with new, incredible sensations that she only wants to chase. So she crawls over him, into his lap and Ben groans when she settles above him, sliding her tongue over his and moaning into his mouth. She sits down on top of him and he stiffens, grabbing her hips and pushing her away.

“Did I do something?” Leslie asks between breaths.

Ben shakes his head. “No, no, no, you’re, this… no.” Ben’s cheeks turn pink and he suddenly can’t meet her eyes. “I just, I… I’m.” Ben looks down at his crotch and back at her a few times before everything clicks inside Leslie’s head.

“Oh!” Leslie looks down at his crotch and sure enough, she can see the tenting there and it intrigues her beyond belief. She’s made out with boys and she’s felt… that before, but with Ben, like all the other things that have happened this afternoon, it’s different. She’s not scared of him, or it, or any of this, just… wants it. “That’s okay,” she says.

She hopes she sounds convincing or looks sexy or whatever will calm him down. He nods and his fingers shake as he puts his hands back on her waist. She moves forward and settles onto his lap and -- yes, there it is. She moves and he groans and her whole body goes up in flames.

She kisses him, their lips opening and tongues moving with the rhythm of her hips. She craves the friction between them. He helps guide her hips, moving them faster and harder against his crotch. The warmth of his tongue mixed with the way her hips move and the electricity that surges through her veins, it’s almost like she’s close to short circuiting. Leslie keeps going anyway, pulling at his hair to get him closer and they exchange breath, moans, and Ben’s fingers even move to her breasts creating a new source of desire to rise up inside her.

Leslie isn’t sure how long they make out, it feels both too short and endless all at once. The front door slams shut and they both gasp, breaking away. Leslie crawls all the way toward the wall, making them even farther apart than they were before Ben kissed her neck. Ben adjusts his pants and tries to find a comfortable sitting position while he catches his breath. It’s cute and ridiculous and _she just made out with Ben Wyatt_. 

She smiles, covering her face and peeks at Ben through her fingers. He smiles at her, smoothing his hair down and they both laugh.

“Hey you two,” Marlene says, poking her head into Leslie’s room.

“Hi, mom!” Leslie says, too loud. She straightens up and takes a breath, grabbing a pencil. 

“Do you want me to order pizza?” Marlene asks and they both quickly say yes. Ben doesn’t even ask for a calzone. “Good.” She looks at Leslie and blinks. “Leslie, can I speak to you a minute?”

“Sure.”

Leslie gest up, the nerves dancing in her stomach. She follows her mom into the kitchen and Marlene spins around putting a hand on Leslie’s shoulder.

“My lovely, very smart, very wonderful daughter,” she starts, “you’re covered in hickeys.”

Leslie’s eyes go wide and her hands shoot to her neck. She feels very hot all of a sudden. Marlene laughs.

“Aw,” Marlene tilts her head and puts a hand over Leslie’s cheek. “It’s okay, sweetheart. But I think it’s best if you and Ben study in the kitchen from now on.”

“Okay, mom.”

“I like him,” Marlene whispers, winking at Leslie. Leslie wasn’t sure until just today, but she likes him, too. “We need to get you on birth control.”

“Mom!”

Marlene cackles and takes out her cellphone to call for pizza while Leslie goes into her room to tell Ben that they need to move their study sessions to the kitchen, pointing at her hickeys. Ben’s quiet when he comes downstairs but Marlene just continues with her after work chores and glass of wine as if nothing has changed. 

The next day, Leslie wears a scarf to school, and she doesn’t even see Mark. It doesn’t matter. Ben is there now, to walk her to class and hold her hand as they eat lunch, and that’s better than any revenge fantasy she could ever cook up anyway.


End file.
